Vödrody
'Vedrödy Nobilis de Vedröd' Andere Schreibweisen Vedrödy, Vödrödy, Vödrody, Vödridi, Wödrödy, Wödredy, Vidredy, Vödredy, Vogyeraczky, Voderaczky Erstes Auftreten 1602 - 22 in Trnava (Gebiet der heutigen Republik Slowakei) und in der Ortschaft Vedröd (Voderady-Slowakei) Herkunft: Slowakei als Land des Königreiches der H. Stephanskrone. Entwicklung: '''Eine Linie des Geschlechtes ist mit Joseph von Vedrödy im Jahre 1832 ausgestorben, andere Linien blühen in der Slowakei, Österreich, Ungarn und den USA. Bild 1: Wappen der Familie Vedrödy '''Geschichte des Geschlechtes in slowakischer Sprache Šľachtický rod VEDRÖDY (Vödrödy, Vödrody, Vödridi, Wödrödy, Wödredy, Vidredy, Vödredy, Vogyeraczky, Vodieradsky, atď.) pochádza z obce Vedröd, Vödröd,Wödröd (slovensky Voderady, SK) pri Trnave, Slovensko. Rodina sa spomína v Trnave už od roku 1622. V obci Vedröd (Voderady) je v úradnom dokumente z roku 1630 zachytený ako svedok Michal Vedrödy Nobilis de Vedröd. Je to zatiaľ najstarší dokument, v ktorom sa rod spomína, ako šľachtický rod. Rod sa rozšíril po celom juhozápadnom Slovensku a v Maďarsku. Ďaľší zápis, v ktorom sa rod Vedrödy spomína ako šľachtický rod, je z roku 1671-73 z obce Nagy Lúcs /Veľká Lúč/ na južnom Slovensku neďaleko Bratislavy. Je to daňový súpis šľachticov, ktorí vlastnili majetky v tejto obci. Jedna z vetiev žila ako šľachtici vo Vojskej stolici pri Bratislave, ktorí sú známi ako predialisti z Vojky. Na majetky v Báči dostal rod Vedrödy donáciu od Ostrihomského arcibiskupa Leopolda de Kolonich v roku 1702. Jedna časť rodu Vedrödy žila aj v obci Horný Bar, ktorá patrila do Vojskej stolice Ostrihomského arcibiskupstva a bola úzko spríbuznená s rodom z obce Báč. Rod vo Vojke v roku 1832 vymrel posledným potomkom Josephom Vedrödym, ktorý bol v matrikách označený ako "Bacsfay nemes." Rod Vedrödy - Vogyeraczky /Vodieraczky/ pokračoval na majetkoch Ostrihomského arcibiskupa v Dolnej Strede, vo Váhovciach a v Kráľovej nad Váhom. Poslovenčenie priezviska na Vogyeraczky alebo Vodieraczky /obec Vedröd = obec Vogyerad = obec Voderady, SK/, je vysvetlené skutočnosťou, že po znovuosídlení majetkov Ostrihomského arcibiskupstva v Dolnej Strede a vo Váhovciach, po tureckých vpádoch a po Thökölyho povstaní proti Habsburgovcom, bola väčšina nového obyvateľstva slovenského pôvodu a toto obyvateľstvo si žiadalo slovensky hovoriaceho farára. Týmto farárom nebol nikto iný, ako Michael Kébel (Köbel, Kébell, Khöbel, atď.), zo šľachtického rodu von Köbl z Trnavy a príbuzný rodu Vedrödy, neskorší biskup vo Varadíne, ktorý sa spomína vo vizitáciach z roku 1700, ako správca farnosti na arcibiskupských majetkoch v Dolnej Strede a Váhovciach so sídlom v Šali. Podľa zápisu vo vizitáciach z roku 1700 bol teológ a hovoril slovensky a maďarsky.Táto skutočnosť je zachytená vo vizitáciach z konca 17. a začiatku 18. storočia, ktoré sú uložené v arcibiskupských archívoch v Trnave a v Ostrihome. Rod Kébel prišiel do Uhorska v polovine 16. storočia z Mníchova v Bavorsku. Rod prevádzkoval v Trnave lekáreň až do konca 17. storočia a dvaja členovia rodu boli richtári (Judex) slobodného kráľovského mesta Trnava (TYRNAU). Z vetvy v Dolnej Streda-Váhovciach rodu Vedrödy, sa vytvorila rodová vetva v Seredi a v Novom Meste nad Váhom, ktorej traja členovia boli činní ako zlatníci. Jednotliví zlatníci sú uvedení aj v odbornej literatúre o zlatníctve od autorky Evy Toranovej " Zlatníctvo na Slovensku." I napriek tomu, že sa v matričných zápisoch uvádzajú dve rôzne priezviská Vedrödy a Vogyeraczky, jedná sa o osoby v najbližšom príbuzenskom vzťahu, otec a syn. Jednotliví príslušníci rodu žijú dnes na Slovensku, v Rakúsku, v Maďarsku a v USA. Najznámejší potomok rodu je Pavol Jozef Vedrödy (1649/50 Trnava - 1.3.1735 Bratislava), zlatník a posledný bratislavský mincmajster i uhorský skúšač kovov (Zygostata, Landprobierer). Pavol Jozef Vedrödy bol vyučený za zlatníka vo Viedni, čo potvrdzuje jeho privilégium z 4.12.1683 vydané v Linci, cisárom Leopoldom I.,v ktorom sa spomína, že je vyučeným zlatníkom a rytcom kameí. Tomuto remeslu sa vyučil podľa tohto privilégia vo Viedni. Ďalej sa v tomto privilégiu uvádza, že Pavol J. Vedrödy a jeho spolupracovníci môžu vykonávať zlatnícke remeslo na celom území Uhorska bez príslušnosti v cechu. Toto vzdelanie Pavol J. Vedrödy veľmi dobre zúročil, pretože 16.5.1709 bol na základe rozhodnutia Viedenských úradov zvolený do funkcie bratislavského mincmajstra a skúšača kovov./vardajn/ V Bratislavskej mincovni pracoval Pavol Vedrödy ale už aj predtým, cca od roku 1707. Podľa matričných zápisov robil funkciu kontrolóra a pisára. Podľa zachovaných písomných dokladov z Viedenských archívov, ako hlásenia o činnosti mincovne, ovládal Pavol latinský, maďarský a nemecký jazyk, čo je na spomínané obdobie nezvyčajne vysoké vzdelanie. Pred začatím práce v Bratislavskej mincovni, pracoval Pavol Vedrödy v Bratislave ako zlatník, čo dokazujú rôzne zachované dokumenty. V tejto činnosti pokračoval aj v období, po prevzatí vedenia Bratislavskej mincovne. Minciarskym majstrom sa stal po smrti pôvodného Bratislavského mincmajstra Christopha Siegmunda von Hungera. Obdobie, v ktorom Pavol Jozef Vedrödy riadil Bratislavskú mincovňu patrí k najdôležitejším obdobiam v existencii mincovne v Bratislave. Strieborné a zlaté mince, razené v období od roku 1709, kedy bol zvolený na základe rozhodnutia úradov vo Viedni za bratislavského mincnajstra, sú označené na strane s rakúskou orlicou iniciálami jeho mena a priezviska P W. Technická ale aj estetická kvalita razených zlatých a strieborných mincí v Bratislavskej mincovni v rokoch vedenia mincovne Pavlom Vedrödym, bola na vysokej úrovni a mince z tohto obdobia sú do dnes veľmi žiadané na numizmatických aukciách. Pavol Vedrödy vykonával funkciu vardajna v Bratislavskej mincovne, ako pobočky Viedenskej mincovne, až do ukončenia jej činnosti cca v roku 1721. V staršej maďarskej odbornej literatúre sa uvádza, že Pavol Vedrödy žil a pôsobil v Trenčíne. Toto je chybná informácia. Pavol žil celý svoj život v Bratislave, kde aj pôsobil ako zlatník. Toto dokazujú matričné záznamy z Bratislavy od roku 1681 až do roku jeho úmrtia v roku 1735. Mal ale zlatníckeho tovariša z Trenčína Georga Lukenics/Luknisch/, ktorý sa oženil v Bratislave dňa 19.10.1714 a Pavol Vedrödy mu bol aj so svojou manželkou Máriou Elisabethou de Grandel svadobným svedkom. Rod žil v Bratislave od r.1681 až do 2.polovice 18. storočia v dome pri Františkánskom kláštore. Dom dnes už nestojí, na jeho mieste bol postavený Poštový palác. Pavol Jozef Vedrödy sa narodil okolo r. 1649 v Trnave a zomrel dňa 1.3.1735 v Bratislave. Jeho vek je zachytený pri jeho úmrtí a potvrdzuje, že Pavol Vedrödy zomrel ako 84 - ročný. Jeho otec bol Jakub von Vedrödy a jeho matka bola Anna von Köbel(Göbel). Rod von Köbel prišiel do Uhorska už v 16.storočí z Mníchova z Bavorska. Starý otec Anny von Köbel bol 12 rokov richtárom mesta Trnava. Krstnými rodičmi Pavla von Vedrödy bol biskup mesta Egger, Thomas Pálffy von Erdöd (1620-1679) neskorší kancelár Uhorska a šľachtičná Anna von Senneyi, vdova po šľachticovi Františkovi de Nagy Mihaly. Pavol Vedrödy bol 3x ženatý a jeho manželkami boli Barbara Völner, vdova Luckner, Katarína nobilis von Pongratz, z rodu Viedenských Pongratzovcov a Mária Elisabetha nobilis de Grandel. Spríbuznené rody patrili medzi patricijské rody vtedajšej Bratislavy a jednotlivý členovia týchto rodov boli činný ako úradníci Uhorskej komory v Bratislave, alebo ako obchodníci. Najvýznamnejší z jeho potomkov boli synovia Anton Ján a Pavol Jozef mladší. Obidvaja synovia študovali na Jezuitskom gymnáziu v Bratislave a po ukončení štúdií odišli v roku 1726 na štúdia na Univerzitu do Viedne.(Anton a Pavol Wödredy, Ungarus Nobilis) Anton Ján Vedrödy (19.6.1707 Bratislava - 31.10.1757 Bratislava) žil a pracoval po ukončení štúdia vo Viedni i v Bratislave a žil v otcovskom dome. Pracoval ako právnik a notár Uhorskej komory v Prešporku. Jeho manželkou sa stala dňa 29.1.1741 Nobilis Maria Katarína Elisabetha Csanda de Felsö Gyantha./4.4.1715 - 8.6.1789/. Jej otec bol Štefan Csanda de Felsö Gyantha, ktorý pracoval ako notár Uhorskej komory v Bratislave. Rod Csanda de Felsö Gyantha je stredoveký rod zo Slavónska a jeho história sa dá sledovať už od r. 1513. Rodina vlastnila v Slavónsku dve prédiá Beczentze a Szöllös. Pavol Jozef Vedrödy mladší( 20.3.1709 Bratislava - 1749 Nagy Bánya) pracoval tiež po ukončení štúdia na univerzite vo Viedni pre Uhorskú komoru v Bratislave ako právnik a notár, ale po 2 rokoch odchádza študovať na Banskú školu do Banskej Štiavnice. V Bratislave bol členom Bratstva najsvätejšej Trojice a bol predseda predstavenstva tohoto bratstva. Jeho oslavná práca na najsvätejšiu Trojicu (AMOR FILIALIS ...) bola vytlačená v Royerovej tlačiarni v Bratislave v roku 1726. V oblasti Banskej Štiavnice sa oženil s Máriou Polyxenou de Kayling /de Kheilling/ z lokálnej patricijskej rodiny a založil novú vetvu rodu Vedrödy na strednom Slovensku. Bol žiakom významného kartografa a matematika Samuela Mikovinyiho, s ktorým spolupracoval ešte ako študent pri zameriavaní žúp v Uhorsku. Neskôr pracuje ako správca baní v Čavoji a od roku 1744/45 v mincovni v Nagy Bányi v historickom Sedmohradsku ako účtovník. Pavol Jozef Vedrödy mladší (20.3.1709 Bratislava - 1749 Nagy Bánya) bol tiež výborným kartografom. V archíve v Banskej Štiavnici sú zachované jeho mapy z baní na olovo v Čavoji /SK/. Potomkovia rodu Vedrödy sa dajú sledovať v matrikách v Banskej Štiavnici, v Banskej Hodruši, v Kremnici a okolí až do konca 19.storočia. Vzhľadom na nedostupnosť matričných zápisov z historického Sedmohradska, vie sa o živote Pavla Jozefa Vedrödyho mladšieho z tohto obdobia veľmi málo. Je ale zaujimavé, že aj jeho syn Pavol Jozef Adam (20.5.1740 Banská Štiavnica - 18.9.1778 Nagy Bánya) pracoval v Nagy Bányi v historickom Sedmohradsku ako mincmajster (Münzschneidermeister) a v almanachu z roku 1777 sa uvádza ako prísediaci banského súdu. A tak pracovali až 3 generácie rodu Vedrödy v mincovníckom a baníckom priemysle, spojeného s ťažbou zlata a striebra. Vo Viedenských archívoch sa nachádza dokument o Pavlovi Jozefovi Adamivi Vedrödym, ktorý podpísala samotná panovníčka Mária Terézia. V tomto dokumente žiadal Pavol Adam uvoľnenie zo služieb v baníckom a mincovníckom priemysle v Nagy Bányi, pretože trpí čiastočným ochrnutím. Jednalo sa pravdepodobne o otravu ortuťovými výparmi, typické pre tento druh práce. Známy je aj rodový erb rodu Vedrödy, ktorý pochádza zo zachovaných pečatí z roku 1694 a z barokového ručne maľovaného erbovníka z roku 1710 z Bratislavy, Františkánskej provinencie. V tejto knihe donátorov pre kaplnku panenky Márie Loretánskej pri Františkánskom kláštore v Bratislave, je okrem aj iných šľachticov, uvedený a namaľovaný erb Pavla Jozefa Vedrödyho z obdobia, kedy pracoval v Bratislave ako zlatník a vardajn bratislavskej mincovne. Popis erbu: Farebný variant rodového erbu Vedrödyovcov poznáme z unikátneho heraldického prameňa, už spomínaného barokového erbovníka bratstva Loretánskej kaplnky z roku 1710. Rodovým erbom Vedrödyovcov je podľa farebnej miniatúry v spomínanom erbovníku z roku 1710 na štíte v modrom poli doprava otočený čierny kamzík (kozorožec) zobrazený v skoku. Tmavším odtieňom modrej farby je na spodnej časti pola odlíšené pomerne málo výrazné trojvršie, na ktorom zvieracia figúra -kamzík (kozorožec), stojí na zadných nohách.Kamzík (kozorožec) zo štítu, stojaci na zlatej šľachtickej korune, je súčasne aj klenotom erbu. Prikrývadlá sú na obidvoch stranách strieborno - červené. Prilba je podľa erbovej miniatúry znázornená, ako zlatá. Známe odtlačky o niečo staršej, už citovanej erbovej pečate Pavla Vedrödyho, pochádzajúcej z roku 1694, sú v detailoch odlišné od miniatúry v erbovníku. Pavlov erb, vyrytý na pečati z roku 1694, je z heraldického hľadiska takmer zhodný z erbom z barokového erbovníka z roku 1710. Na pečati v štíte je rovnako zobrazené aj trojvršie. Rozdielne je však stvárnená hlavná erbová figúra, umiestnená v štíte aj v klenote. Kamzík (kozorožec) je v oboch prípadoch zobrazený ako stojaci. Na pečati je vyryté meno Paulus Vödridi. Jednotliví príslušníci rodu boli označení v úradných dokumentoch a v matričných zápisoch latinsky "Nobilis", maďarsky "Nemes" alebo v nemecky vedených matrikách ako "von Vedrödy". Kategorie:Adelsgeschlechter-der-Stephanskrone